


Death is all you need

by GlitteringCabbageGarbage26



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Also fluff, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen is big sad, Gen just wants to be happy, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Other, Senku collects Gen's soul, Senku is death, if you squint your eyes, there are funny moments, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCabbageGarbage26/pseuds/GlitteringCabbageGarbage26
Summary: Gen just wants to end it. But what if he meets a weirdo who makes him look forward to his everyday life?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Death is all you need

_Death is a scary thing._

_You don’t know what’s waiting for you on the other side. But you can’t help but wonder, it seems all so fascinating._

_Death, it makes me curious._

_It has always been that way ever since each day I'd see a body in a casket. Where they look so peaceful. It makes me thing, 'ah... Death seems so inviting. Peaceful. Maybe it’s even better than the world we live in.' Hope or no hope at all. Death would overcome it all. I have no business to live, it doesn't seem at all interesting, living. It’s just suffering. Things don't always go in your way, that’s why you suffer. Too naive. Too helpless. No one would even support a stupid dream of a child who has those shining bright eyes, hoping for hope. How ironic that same kid now wishes for death._

_Countless of times I'd look out from a building window, I'd think. 'Ah, wouldn't it be nice, to just jump off?' My hands and legs would feel shaky, there are many times that I wanted to jump off but didn't. Why? Well, life also makes me curious, wanting to know if suffering would only continue._

_It did, but I met people along the way that changes that. I still longed for death though, to pick me up in their arms and make it all go away. Make me all go away from this horrible world. I'm too naive, I always had thought that no matter what, giving people chances would make one change and yet, they trample on you and scream 'You're the evil one!' True....Maybe I am one. The most evil of all...Is that what I am? Should I believe in that? Probably. There isn't a person who doesn't have a tainted heart. We were all born a little evil. We aren't pure. I'm not pure. From a world like this? A person who notices everything from the person who wishes to just be blind to get rid of this feeling._

_This dreaded feeling that keeps pulling me under, that keeps making me sink. Sink deeper into that hole, that darkness. Death, I only wait for death. Death has always been so inviting. I keep reaching out for death, calling it by name._

_'Hey, why don't you take me away? From a place where I can be me.'_

_'Hey, I want to be free. Would you free me?'_

_'Mr. Death, would you come and be my savior?'_

_'Could you be someone who will free me from all the burden I carry? To get rid of the pain I always feel?'_

_'Hey, I am ruined you see. I don't know what purpose I have in life.'_

_'I'm losing my way Mr. Death, I don't know where to go.'_

_'Mr. Death, please just hold me. Make everything go away.'_

_'Mr. Death. Please take my life away.'_

_Cried, cried and cried and cried and yet death stares at me, mocking. I am naive, I am lost. A path where I should be, I don't know where to be. Mr. Death holds my hand, he holds it tight and never let go. Mr. Death stayed with me that day, and I never let go. Mr. Death brings me comfort, and that alone...Is enough._

Gen gasps, waking up from his deep slumber. He whines and instinctively raises his hand to rub his eyes to wake himself up. ‘What a weird dream.’ He thinks, sighing for the first time today. Silly him, dreaming of death like that. He sits up, blinking, focusing on his surroundings. ‘Ah.’ He’s still in his room, dark and alone. He sighs. He wonders if mama is up, she shouldn’t be. Gen checks the time, it says 5:32 AM. He checks his windows, the sun is barely up yet, it’s there though, just not completely. Gen sighs and pulls his feet up to his chest, arms wrapping around his frail self. He looks at his hands, band-aids wrapped around his fingers, colors of blue and purple all over his thin arms. Gen looks out the window; the clock hits 5:25 AM. He stands up, fixing his shirt and walks, carefully, slowly. 

‘Do not let mama hear you.’ 

The voice in his head says, it repeats like a broken record, over, and over again.

‘Do not let papa see you.’

Another voice says.

He gulps, and he takes a deep breath. He walks much slower, he goes and gets a drink from the fridge, he goes and grab a few snacks to eat as his breakfast, he goes and takes a bath, he goes and grabs fresh clothes, he goes and walks out. He sighs in relief, managing to survive today successfully. He looks up at the sky once he gets far, the sun rising now, greeting him. Gen Asagiri, age sixteen. A kid who likes ‘silly’ magic tricks, a kid who reads books of psychology, a kid who tends to lie a lot due to the circumstances he’s living in; it’s very useful, you see. It comes in handy when mama asks where he’s been after school, cigarette in hand. It comes in handy when papa tries to hit him with a bottle as punishment. He isn’t living a great life as mentioned. He’s just a weirdo at school with a weird hair cut, an unwanted child. A bastard. That’s what he is. 

Broken dreams of his shattered everywhere, with no support whatsoever from anyone, with no one to tell him sweet ‘I love you’ like a parent should do. He’s tired. Living like this, its tiring.

Gen lets his feet take him wherever, his mind is wandering all over. His hands twitch, scars, and bruises hidden away so the world cannot see it. He is not satisfied. He is not happy. He is not living. He thinks back to his dream earlier, death. Sounds very… lovely. The idea of death sends a chill on his spine, he shivers, he holds himself, rubbing his arms gently while looking around. He curses himself for not getting a thicker jacket.

Gen looks ahead, he sees someone standing right in front of him, he squints his eyes to check who, but the moment he blinks, that person is gone.

Alright.

That’s totally not creepy at all.

Gen looks away, ‘I must be seeing things.’ He thinks, turning his body to the direction where he knows the park is. The sun is up, yet he still is alone. No one that’s jogging, walking, or anything. Good, he’d rather not be seen like this. Broken, bruised, and vulnerable. Weak. 

Ugh.

He shakes the bitter feeling away and smiles a little when he sees the park, the swings where kids play all the time. Flowers by the bushes, growing, blooming, letting the world see its beauty. Unlike him, who is ugly. He walks closer to the swings, touching the cold metal that holds the seat. He gently swings it and shivers again. He sits down. Exhausted all of the sudden, his feet planted to the dirty ground, hands on the rusty metal. He sighs once more for probably the fifth time already today, he looks at his legs, his feet. He moves them, swinging himself a little. He pushes against the dirt, his mind clouded with so many things, and one of those is his dream from earlier. It’s not a new thing to think about to him, death has always been on his mind for a really long time. Ever since that first bottle hit his fragile body, he knew that he no longer wanted in that household, in that place. The moment he hears those hurtful words from the person who gave birth to him. He closes his eyes as he hears the voice of his parents ringing through his ears. It hurts. He holds onto the metal tighter, his nails digging into his palm, he grits his teeth. He lets go, eyes dulled down. A frown sits on his pale face. His thoughts goes back to death.

He thinks. Would it just be nice if he just ends it right now? I mean, no one would care. No one would really. 

_Should he do it?_

_How will he do it?_

“You know, kids should be at home.”

Gen’s eyes widened and turns his head so fast he might have broken his neck because of it. He turns to see hooded a man wearing a dark robe, Gen looks is not impressed. 

“And I shouldn’t be talking to you. Stranger danger, you know. What’s with the get up? Did I miss the date for Halloween?” He sassed the stranger who only laughs at his words. “Now that’s a mouthful.” Gen rolls his eyes and turns his head away. Suspicious of this person, but if he is here to murder him then by the Gods should this person do it quick. He would welcome death with open arms.

Yes, he’d like to end this pain as soon as he can you know.

“Normal people would run away if they see a weirdo pop up.” The stranger says which just made Gen scoff.

“And I’m not normal, please leave me alone. But if you’re here to murder me then gosh, make it quick.” Gen says, he frowns more while glaring at his shoes. 

“So you are him.”

“What.”

“Asagiri Gen.”

Gen turns to the figure with a surprise look, confused and is now getting the creepy vibes from this person. “Okay what the fuck, are you a stalker?”

“I’m not, I am death.”

“…….”

“……..”

“I think you officially lost it mister. Do you need me to guide you to a hospital and get you checked??? Geez.” Gen stands up to face the figure only to be meet with glowing red eyes, he gasps and backs away. The man finally pulls his hood down, showing his face to Gen.

The boy gapes, looking at the weirdo with a shocked look. There, a handsome man stands right in front of him. Those eyes red eyes shines dangerously, his leek looking hair that is defying gravity suits him weirdly though. Two strands of hair falls on his face, marks on his eyes. Gen blinks. The man blinks as well before shaking his head.

“Asagiri Gen, I am here to take your soul.”

“..What….”

“You wish to die right? Lucky you, today is your time.”

“………”

Silence, the man who he calls himself death is met with silence. 

“Asagiri Gen-“

“AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA- s-seriously!! You’re so weird mister- AHHAAHHAHA!!! ‘I am here to take your soul-‘” Gen copies, failing his arms around like a madman as he continues to laugh, the man with leek like hair just looks annoyed.

“I should just shut you up right now-“ 

“AHAHAHAHAHHA- HAVE MERCYYYY HAHAHAH OH IM SO SCARED-“

The man just gives up, watching the kid laugh and laugh until it finally dies down, Gen looks up, face flushed with his cheeks hurting from how much he’s smiling. He looks up from where he is, and just gave the man a bright and sincere smile. “Hah! Thank you mister~ I haven’t laughed like that in a while!” The other just stares at him, frowning. Looking serious, though his eyes tells something that Gen notices right away but he didn’t comment on it. He just smiles at the stranger, still feeling giddy as ever.  


Today is really going to be a weird day, for him and the other person. Honestly, he would’ve believe he’s death if he didn’t introduce himself like that. But silly silly~ Gen laughs it off, ignoring the look the other person is giving him. It is weird, from how he dressed to how he looks, whatever! Gen pushes himself off the swings, smiling at the person while putting his hands on his back. “Well mister! I’ll get going now!! Mama and papa will get really worried you know~ See you around!!!~” Gen waves, running off now leaving the man standing there. A crow lands on his shoulder, letting out a sound.

“Was that him Senku?”

“Yeah…That’s the kid, Chrome.”

“…Dang, I feel bad…Taking his life away so soon…You know??”

“Hm.”

“You have something in mind, Senku?”

“…..Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... Regret nothing.
> 
> I suck at writing,,, you have my permission to diss me 😔😢


End file.
